Kenpachi Zaraki
|-|Pre-Timeskip Zaraki= |-|Post-Timeskip Zaraki= |-|Shikai Kenpachi= |-|Bankai Kenpachi= Summary Kenpachi Zaraki is the current captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. He is the eleventh Shinigami to hold the position and the name Kenpachi, branding him as the strongest Shinigami in martial combat. True to his title, Kenpachi is bloodthirsty and reckless, loving nothing more than a good fight and intentionally impairs himself to prolong what would otherwise be an overly swift battle. Despite this, he has some level of compassion for his subordinates, and is rarely seen without his lieutenant and closest friend, Yachiru Kusajishi. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, likely High 7-A, higher with eyepatch off | High 6-C, higher with eyepatch off and with Kendo | High 6-C, higher with eyepatch off | Low 6-B, higher with eyepatch off | 6-B, higher with eyepatch off | 6-B Name: Kenpachi Zaraki Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami, Captain of 11th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Pseudo Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility (Mainly to anyone without Spiritual Awareness), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Immense Pain Tolerance (He virtually unaffected after tearing his arm off), Resistance to Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities, Berserk Mode, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can cut through space) Attack Potency: Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level+ (Regarded as one of the strongest Captains of the Gotei 13. Should not be weaker than Tōshirō. Even strong Captains such as the likes of Tōsen and Sajin using their Shikai cannot match him in combat, made Tōsen and Sajin use Bankai and was going to fight Sajin with his Bankai), higher with eyepatch off | Large Island level (Fought against Nnoitra, stronger than a hollowfied Bankai Ichigo, damaged Resurrección Yammy), higher with eyepatch off and with Kendo | Large Island level (Defeated three Sternritter, created a huge shock wave by slashing the Fake Yhwach, both without releasing his eyepatch), higher with eyepatch off | Small Country level+ (Killed Unohana at the end of their training, fought against Gremmy), higher with eyepatch off | Country level (Casually slashed apart a huge meteorite without releasing his eyepatch), higher with eyepatch off | Country level (Vastly superior to Gerard, who could easily match his Shikai with his eyepatch off). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Tōsen and Sajin. Far superior to a 4th seat Shinigami who could react to and block an attack from Orihime) | Massively Hypersonic+ (He can keep up with Byakuya, comparable to Ichigo) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to his pre-timeskip self) | Relativistic (Kept up with Unohana, superior to Nanao and Nemu) | Relativistic (Kept up with Gremmy and at times blitzed him) | Relativistic (Far faster than in base) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class G (He should be much stronger than Meninas McAllon) Striking Strength: Mountain Class+, likely Large Mountain Class+, higher with eyepatch off and with Kendo | Large Island Class, higher with eyepatch off and with Kendo | Large Island Class, higher with eyepatch off | Small Country Class+, higher with eyepatch off | Country Class, higher with eyepatch off | Country Class Durability: Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level+ (Took attacks from the Shikai of Tōsen and Sajin, two powerful Captains in their own right, with little injuries and even proceeded to mock their strength) | Large Island level (Capable of casually batting away a Cero from Nnoitra with one hand, a feat which left the Quinto Espada stunned, took multiple attacks from a Resurrección Nnoitra and Resurrección Yammy) | Large Island level (Took attacks from himself) | Small Country level+ (Took multiple attacks from Unohana, tanked Gremmy's attacks) | Country level (Tanked multiple explosions from Gremmy and Gerard's Hoffnung damage reflection) | Country level (Superior to his Shikai state) Stamina: Extremely high. Is one of the physically hardiest captains in the Gotei 13. Vastly weaker characters can fight for days without rest and fight with injuries that should be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans, such as crushed internal organs. Zaraki himself has showcased the ability to keep on fighting at his peak despite wounds such as multiple fist-sized holes in his chest, several deep lacerations, a deep cut to the neck that would have instantly put down anybody else, and even with two of his limbs being chopped off. Range: Dozens of meters with his sword, Cross-dimensional with spatial cutting. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Nozarashi, and a limiter eyepatch, bells on his hair to allow his opponents to anticipate his movements. Intelligence: Despite his seeming disregard for any strategy and his self-admitted aversion to thinking, Kenpachi has regularly displayed more understanding than one would expect. Even Byakuya was impressed by Kenpachi's ability to understand things he has no personal experience with. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques, and likewise at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. This was demonstrated when he was subdued by Kaname Tōsen's Bankai, leaving him with only his blade and sense of touch, which prompted him to let Tōsen strike him simply so he could catch his opponent. He is also deceptively insightful, able to notice subtle traits in people and see what drives a person's actions; he correctly singled out Kaname Tōsen and Gin Ichimaru as the only captains who are afraid to die. He possesses sharp intuition towards incoming danger, which allowed him to repeatedly dodge Tōsen's assault while still affected by his Bankai. While claiming not to have any common sense, Kenpachi can still theorize, as he deduced that Gremmy Thoumeaux's The Visionary only works on one target at a time and all effects on a previous target will disappear. Weaknesses: Kenpachi is dangerously overconfident, as he almost always holds back in combat with his energy stealing eye patch, braiding bells into his hair, uses his sword one-handed, etc. Kenpachi's Bankai leaves him in a berserk state who seems to be only capable of attacking the enemy. His Bankai is so powerful that his body cannot fully contain and control its power. Should Kenpachi use too much power, he will tear apart and damage his own body in the process. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Ryōdan.gif|Ryōdan File:Zaraki sword.jpg|Nozarashi File:577Nozarashi.png|Shikai Form 670Kenpachi's_Bankai.png|Unnamed Bankai 668Kenpachi's_Bankai_face.png|Zaraki's berserk state while his Bankai is active Ryōdan: A Kendo technique which Kenpachi uses when he is gripping his sword with two hands. It allows one to split an opponent down the middle with a mighty shockwave. Nozarashi: Upon activation, Nozarashi's cutting power is greatly enhanced, allowing Kenpachi to effortlessly cut through the bodies of his opponents and even through space itself. Bankai: Kenpachi's strength increases tremendously to the point that he can overwhelm those that could beat his Shikai at the cost for being somewhat mindless in this state and potentially destroying his entire body in the process. Key: Soul Society Arc | Arrancar Arc | Post Timeskip | After training with Unohana | Shikai | Bankai Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) Toshiro's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Chi Users Category:Leaders Category:Spirits Category:Crazy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Pressure Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6